The Fire Within
by Ayla Black Mellark
Summary: OS con SPOILERS de prácticamente toda la trilogía / Porque a Cinna siempre le había gustado el fuego. Y también le gustaba Katniss. Y la idea de la chica en llamas debía tener alguna fuente, ¿no?


**¡Hola! Aquí yo con un OS de The Hunger Games. Surgió en un instante cuando, sentada en la ventana de mi habitación, me quedé mirando hacia un incendio.**

**El protagonista es Cinna, el cerebro detrás de la Chica en Llamas. Utilizando mi propia concepción de este elemento, salté a una de tantas posibles razones para que el estilista de Katniss decidiera incendiar los trajes de los tributos del Distrito 12.**

**Disclaimer: Todo, todito, pertenece a la cruel… digo, maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Salvo algunos planteamientos y el OS, que eso ya es mío.**

**Advertencia: SPOILERS de The Hunger Games, Catching Fire y Mocking Jay. ****Esto es, prácticamente toda la saga.**

**Porque el fuego es, lejos, mi elemento favorito. Y siempre odié el destino de Cinna.**

* * *

The Fire Within

Siempre le había gustado el fuego. De pequeño, sentado frente a la chimenea de su casa en el Capitolio, se quedaba embobado mirando a las atrayentes llamas hasta que sus padres o algún sirviente lo obligaban a algo más.

La primera vez que vio una edición de los Juegos del Hambre, teniendo cinco años, ignoró la competencia a favor de la contemplación del elemento en todo su esplendor destructor. Un tributo, nunca recordó su Distrito, lo utilizó a su favor poco después.

Y lo admiró por ello. Lamentó cuando otro tributo lo decapitó casi al final, aquél era su favorito y soñaba con conocerlo.

Quería… no, _necesitaba_ aprender.

Se trataba de fuego. Destructor y benefactor. Peligroso, inestable, seductor.

Siguiendo la vocación familiar, se hizo estilista. Tenía veinte años cuando un cliente quiso un peinado "ardiente". Y lo hizo, volcando toda su pasión por el fuego en ese trabajo.

Nunca llegó a decidir si fue una suerte o una maldición que tal cliente fuese nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Seneca Crane, Vigilante Jefe de los odiosos Juegos del Hambre.

Crane quedó tan admirado por su trabajo que lo recomendó al presidente Snow, quien a su vez ordenó al Vigilante incluir al joven en la escuela de estilistas de los tributos.

Y venció. Aunque odiaba los Juegos por todo lo que significaban, su orgullo no le permitió dejarse ganar. Fue el mejor (y más joven) de entre veinticuatro candidatos y lo escogieron reemplazante del estilista del tributo femenino del Distrito 12.

Así, a los veinticuatro años, conoció a su compañera y a los equipos de preparación. Solo Portia, la otra estilista, le agradó. Los equipos eran los típicos ciudadanos vacíos, estúpidos y superficiales del Capitolio.

Portia no. Ella sabía pensar. Ese año, el debut de Cinna, eran sus segundos Juegos. Estaba encantada de contar con un nuevo compañero, alguien joven, arriesgado y creativo. Ella tenía veintisiete años y él veinticuatro.

Desde que vio un diseño del joven, poco antes de que Snow lo escogiese, supo que trabajarían bien juntos. Al ver su idea para el traje 74 del 12, juró a su equipo de preparación que Cinna les había caído del cielo.

Entonces llegó la Cosecha de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y ambos vieron cómo Katniss Everdeen se presentaba voluntaria para luchar en lugar de su hermana menor, Primrose.

Cinna se enamoró. Inspirado en su tributo femenino, puso de cabeza el diseño ya existente. Portia alzó una ceja, pero lo ayudó sin decir una palabra.

Porque ella, Katniss, merecía un traje acorde a su forma de ser. Ardiente, apasionado, insinuante, peligroso. No ese soso vestido con gemas brillantes emulando llamas. No.

Y por eso el traje final, usado en la presentación de los tributos, fue tan espectacular, tan enceguecedor a pesar del poco tiempo para prepararlo.

A nadie se le habría ocurrido un ajustado traje negro, con una tiara y una larga capa negra… estas dos últimas prendidas en llamas.

Luego, para las entrevistas… el vestido descartado anteriormente. Era mejor que el vestido anterior, por supuesto, y no había tiempo para hacer algo tan llamativo como para la presentación.

Se despidió de ella en la sala de lanzamiento y le entregó la insignia de Sinsajo que había llevado antes. Vio sus ojos brillar y esperó que eso, el recuerdo de casa, le diera las fuerzas necesarias para sobrevivir. Ella no podía morir. Era su chica en llamas.

Vio los Juegos en casa de Portia. Se sentía incapaz de volver a casa de sus padres y recibir sus superficiales y estúpidos elogios sobre los trajes para la chica del 12. Y no quería estar presente cuando disfrutaran viendo cómo esos chicos se mataban unos a otros.

Ella, su compañera estilista, lo observaba atentamente y sonreía cada vez que él se tensaba viendo a Katniss en peligro. Él no se daba cuenta, aunque probablemente ni siquiera notase su propia reacción.

Afortunadamente, la chica del Distrito 12 venció. Junto a su… _novio_, y después de amenazar al Capitolio con dejarlos sin un Vencedor para esos Juegos, pero venció.

Y Cinna se sintió exultante de alegría. En pocas horas tenía lista la tenida para la entrevista de su chica y, después de fabricarlo, todavía había tiempo para perfeccionar tanto el vestido de Everdeen como el traje de Mellark (diseñado por Portia mientras él volcaba su emoción en su trabajo).

Todo transcurrió perfectamente normal y sin riesgo alguno, aunque tuvo una mala sensación durante la presentación en el Distrito 11.

Katniss y Peeta se comprometieron públicamente en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman en el Capitolio. Y le dolió. Le dolió porque su chica en llamas se casaría para que el tirano Snow no matara a su familia. Nuevamente se arriesgaba, tiraba a la basura su propia felicidad para salvar a la dulce Primrose.

Cinna sabía que, de no ser por su hermana pequeña, la chica en llamas no habría ido a los Juegos del Hambre ni se habría comprometido con Peeta Mellark.

Y, como si el presidente de Panem supiera cuánto le afectaba y quisiera ponerlo en su lugar, fue él quien designó el Capitolio para diseñar dos docenas de vestidos de novia. Él se limitó a apretar la mandíbula, asentir secamente y marcharse a su estudio en casa de Portia, donde prácticamente vivía desde que los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos dieran inicio.

Cuando volvió a verla, la notó preocupada. Sonriendo, fingiendo que no sabía nada sobre los levantamientos y que no le importaba que ella fuera a casarse solo para complacer al tirano, la abrazó y comenzó a revisar su maquillaje.

Ella, la joven Vencedora, juró que la cicatriz en su rostro fue causada por una caída. Él fingió creerle, pero la ira lo consumió cuando la señora Everdeen le murmuró (más tarde, cuando sacaban las fotos del primer vestido) que el nuevo jefe de los Agentes de la Paz le había dado un latigazo a su rostro al querer proteger a Gale Hawthorne.

Y a Cinna le dolió, porque ella nuevamente se arriesgaba para salvar a alguien más. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso del chico Hawthorne.

Effie Trinket no les permitió un momento a solas, como a él y a Katniss (a juzgar por su expresión) les hubiera gustado. Tuvieron que conformarse con promesas de llamadas telefónicas, que no bastarían para decirse todo lo que hubieran querido.

Al día siguiente, Caesar Flickerman lo entrevistó para todo Panem. Él, sonriente, fingiéndose encantado con toda la atención y el éxito recibido gracias a sus diseños para Katniss en los Juegos, aceptó todos los halagos y contestó todas las preguntas como se esperaba de un superficial y estúpido estilista del Capitolio.

Con ojo crítico y ajeno observó los veinticuatro diseños de vestido de novia para Everdeen. Satisfecho comprobó que los seis que aprobó Snow eran los más simples y hermosos de la colección.

La sonrisa boba de su rostro no se quitó hasta que Caesar informó a los televidentes que debían mantenerse conectados. Apenas mencionó los Juegos del Hambre, el ceño de Cinna se frunció en sospecha.

Snow subió al escenario seguido de un niño pequeño, parloteó su discurso supremacista capitolino, y sacó la tarjeta marcada con un número 75.

- En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores.

Cerrando los ojos, tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse aparentemente tranquilo.

Sabía lo que significaba.

Como única Vencedora viva del Distrito 12, Katniss tendría que volver a competir.

Peeta Mellark también lo hizo. Ofreciéndose voluntario, reemplazó a Haymitch Abenathy para acompañar a su prometida a la arena.

Y Cinna nuevamente tuvo que fingir que estaba bien, esta vez para no hastiar a su chica que ya había tenido que lidiar con el muy estúpido y sentimental equipo de preparación.

El traje era maravilloso, de colores cambiantes. Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, se transformó en una brasa brillante. Su rostro fuertemente maquillado, dramáticamente alterado, la hacía ver misteriosa y más hermosa que de costumbre.

Katniss se fascinó con la invención, y al preguntar sobre el cómo consiguió emular una hoguera él pudo contestar con toda sinceridad que se pasaba horas viendo el fuego junto a Portia. Pero no le dijo que lo hacía porque el fuego le recordaba a ella.

Era llamativo, incitante, seductor. Vida, muerte, calor, protección, perdición.

A través de una ventana, antes de ser recogido por el aerodeslizador que lo llevaría al Centro de Entrenamiento junto al resto de los estilistas, observó a su chica en llamas charlando con Finnick Odair antes de que Peeta se acercara a abrazarla. Reían como si no estuvieran condenados.

Cuando la música dio inicio, subió al aerodeslizador. En un minuto estaba sentado en el Centro, mirando a su tributo por la pantalla, y sonreía complacido. No podía evitar ser arrogante y dirigir miradas de superioridad a los otros estilistas, que prácticamente babeaban ante la vista de Katniss y Peeta.

Y miraban a Cinna con odio, envidia y admiración, porque sabían que hasta que él llegó al equipo los tributos del distrito vestían horriblemente. Sabían que él era el autor del cambio.

Al entrar los tributos al edificio, los miraron con incluso más envidia. En especial los de los distritos Profesionales. Pero ni a Portia ni a Peeta y mucho menos a Cinna ni a Katniss les importó en lo más mínimo.

Ellos estaban orgullosos, complacidos y felices porque con tal presentación, trabajo conjunto entre la apariencia conseguida por los estilistas y la superior indiferencia de los trágicos amantes del 12, tendrían a la mitad de los patrocinadores prácticamente luchando por invertir dinero en ellos.

Y así lo demostraron los estilistas esa noche. Con Katniss a su lado, viendo la repetición de la ceremonia de apertura. Jóvenes, brillantes y hermosos en sus disfraces, luciendo mil veces más llamativos que los otros tributos. Incluso superando al amado Finnick Odair.

Katniss se marchó a su habitación en cuanto terminó la repetición, agradeciendo a Cinna y Portia.

Apenas se vieron en los días que duró el entrenamiento. No pudo evitar preocuparse por las consecuencias que podía tener la presentación de los chicos para los Vigilantes, pero fingió que no pasaría nada y fueron juntos a ver las notas.

Doce puntos. Y no supo si sentirse orgulloso de su chica o angustiado por lo que eso significaba.

Haymitch los mandó de inmediato a la cama, como si en lugar de su Mentor fuera su padre, con cara de estar conteniéndose para no ahorcarlos por estúpidos.

Los siguió con la mirada, presintiendo que dormirían juntos las noches posteriores y sintiéndose indebidamente celoso. Cómo le hubiera gustado ser él quien la acompañase…

Dos días después, preparándola para la entrevista, Octavia no pudo soportarlo y fue la primera en abandonar la habitación de Katniss. Cinna se sintió tranquilo de que al menos le hicieran caso y no agobiaran a su chica. Flavius la siguió poco después.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación, Venia había completado el trabajo. Murmuró algo a la tributo y se marchó rápidamente.

El vestido de boda, el preferido por los ciudadanos del Capitolio (aunque no por Cinna y Portia), pesaba más que antes cuando él la ayudó a vestirse. Se sonrieron con tristeza y, tras darle unas indicaciones, se reunieron con los demás.

La dejó tras el escenario y fue a su lugar en el público, expectante por lo que pasaría cuando su chica girara para él. Obedeciendo a la petición de Caesar Flickerman, saludó a su público con una reverencia y una sonrisa burlona en su interior.

La transformación de la chica en llamas en el Sinsajo había sido completamente deliberada, su propia forma de protesta dirigida hacia el presidente Snow. No le importaba que él sufriría las consecuencias, ni mucho menos las repercusiones en los Distritos.

Al ser entrevistado, Peeta Mellark señaló que él y Katniss ya estaban casados, y la conmoción fue inmensa cuando él juró que ella estaba embarazada. Cinna no pudo evitar sonreír para sí. A ver qué hacía Snow con eso.

En medio de la conmoción, se retiró a casa con Portia. Ella se limitó a sonreírle divertida sin cuestionar sus acciones. Después de todo, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, acompañó a Katniss a la Sala de Lanzamiento. Le hubiera recordado al año anterior de no ser por la gran diferencia de que, en esa ocasión, sería la última vez que se vieran.

Aún si ella sobrevivía, él sufriría las consecuencias de su desafío al presidente Snow. Pero ambos fingieron no saberlo.

Cinna trenzó hábilmente el cabello de Katniss y la ayudó a vestirse. Evaluaron lo que podía implicar el traje, él colocó la insignia de Sinsajo en el mono, soltaron un par de comentarios sobre el vestido de la noche anterior y se sentaron a esperar.

La voz, esa maldita voz, ordenó a la tributo prepararse para el lanzamiento. La acompañó a la plataforma circular y cerró el cuello del mono.

- Recuerda, chica en llamas – murmuró tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos -. Aún apuesto por ti.

Besó su frente, deseando algo más y sabiendo que no era el momento para ello, y se apartó mientras el cilindro de cristal se deslizaba abajo a su alrededor.

Ella movió los labios, indudablemente agradeciendo. Alzó la barbilla sin que él se lo indicara y Cinna sonrió orgulloso. Esa era su chica.

Comprendió que algo iba mal cuando la plataforma no se alzó. Sacudió la cabeza completamente perplejo, respondiendo así al cuestionamiento en forma de alzamiento de cejas de la tributo.

Tres guardias irrumpieron, lo esposaron y uno de ellos lo golpeó fuertemente. No supo cuánto tardó en quedar inconsciente, pero sí supo que no quería que Katniss viera eso. Ella necesitaba fría tranquilidad, no desesperación.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en una celda. Snow estaba sentado en una elegante y cómoda silla frente a él, que estaba esposado a la pared con las manos sobre su cabeza y los pies fijados al suelo.

- Veo que ha despertado – comentó el presidente de Panem. Cinna se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó. El otro sonrió.

- No estoy feliz con sus acciones, Cinna.

- No pretendía que lo estuviera, señor – replicó el estilista con desdén.

Snow sonrió peligrosamente. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y sin girarse, habló.

- Sepa que su compañera, Portia, sufrió un… _accidente_ de camino a su casa. Por más que lo intentó la mitad del hospital central del Capitolio, la pobre no pudo salvarse.

Cinna se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Su compañera, aquella que tan bien lo había recibido, la que lo acogió en su hogar a pesar de apenas conocerlo estaba… no podía ni pensar en la palabra.

- Y qué decir de su equipo de preparación… estaban en casa de uno de ellos, viendo los Juegos, cuando inexplicablemente explotó la estufa… murieron antes de que llegaran los paramédicos.

El joven estilista apretó la mandíbula, furioso.

- Oh, y su propio equipo está preso. Tuvimos que hacerlo, ¿sabe? Intentaron huir del Capitolio y confesaron una serie de crímenes… serán ejecutados por la tarde.

Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza. Era increíble… él era el único culpable, él era quien debía ser castigado… los equipos de preparación se habían limitado a seguir órdenes, y Portia no tenía idea de qué camino seguían sus ideas…

- Por cierto, su madre se suicidó esta mañana. Su padre en el Distrito 8 murió hace unas horas, su hermano mayor en el Distrito 4 está al borde de la muerte y su hermano menor en el Distrito 5 acaba de morir. Desafortunados incidentes, todos ellos… supongo que puede culpar a los rebeldes. No parecen querer a los Agentes de la Paz.

Cinna alzó la cabeza, atónito. Pudo adivinar la sonrisa de Snow aún cuando no podía ver su rostro, y la ira lo embargó.

- Snow… - murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿Quería decirme algo, Cinna?

El joven alzó la cabeza y sonrió burlón.

- ¿Le gustó el vestido, señor presidente? – siseó.

El hombre se tensó y volteó rápidamente para lanzarle una mirada de odio.

- No funcionará – devolvió en el mismo tono -. La rebelión será sofocada, tal y como hace ochenta años, y los doce distritos pagarán por desafiar al poder del Capitolio.

- Esta vez tienen un símbolo – se burló el joven -. Con el Sinsajo, los rebeldes tienen alguien que los incentive a luchar.

- No funcionará – repitió Snow -. Everdeen y Mellark morirán en la arena y los rebeldes perderán la esperanza.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Es su figura, su espíritu. Si ellos mueren o viven no importará para la causa. Solo por desafiarte esa vez, hace un año, Katniss se transformó en un ícono. Como los Juegos del Hambre. No importa que no estemos en época, los Distritos no se alzarían por temor a agravar su situación… al menos, hasta que Seneca Crane les permitió vivir a ambos.

El presidente se tensó, para placer de Cinna. Sin responder a ese comentario, se marchó de la celda.

Pasó un buen rato, que se le antojó eterno, antes de que la puerta se volviera a abrir. Ingresó un grupo de Agentes de la Paz con cara de malas pulgas (él podría haber jurado que eran del Distrito 2) que se acercó amenazadoramente.

Cinna les miró desafiante.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaría encerrado. Apenas y prestó la atención necesaria para saber que Katniss seguía viva y bien cuando le llevaron un televisor. Luego, desconectó del mundo.

Un golpe en su sien derecha, especialmente doloroso, le hizo volver a la realidad. Snow lo miraba con odio. Y Cinna lo supo. Supo que su chica en llamas había sido sacada de la arena por los rebeldes.

- Te dije que no podrías ganar – espetó, sonriendo.

Y sonreiría durante las dos horas siguientes, aún bajo la dura paliza que le estaban dando los Agentes de la Paz.

Moriría, y lo sabía desde que desafió al Capitolio y a Snow con el cambio en el traje de bodas.

Pero no le importaba. Porque estaba muriendo por los Trece Distritos de Panem y por Katniss Everdeen, la chica que él amaba.

Porque era más que una chica entregada capaz de morir por defender a su hermana menor.

Ella era vida y muerte. Protección y amenaza. Calor, acogida, el recuerdo de su despreocupada infancia como niño rico del Capitolio. Era su chica en llamas.

Se trataba de fuego. Destructor y benefactor. Peligroso, inestable, seductor.

Se trataba de la esperanza del desafío de los débiles.

Ella era el símbolo de la rebelión.

* * *

**Ok, aclaraciones. **

**Todos los sucesos desde la Cosecha número 74 hasta el arresto del estilista son canon, al igual que la muerte de Portia y su equipo de preparación, la muerte a golpes de mi protagonista y el arresto de su equipo.**

**Todo lo demás (desde los sentimientos de Cinna hasta su conversación con Snow, pasando por el modo en que muere Portia y equipo) es inventado. Si has leído los libros, asumo que sabes esto.**

**Ahora, no me hago responsable por nada. Yo avisé de spoilers al principio Y en el summary, así que han leído bajo propia consciencia.**

**Como mencioné anteriormente, toda visión sobre el fuego es lo que yo pienso al respecto.**

**Puede que no haya quedado muy claro lo de este elemento (tampoco es que se lo mencione taaaaaaaaaaanto) y parezca más resumen de la saga según Cinna que otra cosa, pero créanme cuando les digo que esto al principio sería un drabble. No pude evitar extenderme y... me pareció interesante explorar este camino.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Gracias por leer c:**

**Ayla**


End file.
